School Kids
by keepcalm3232
Summary: Rashid, is the son of Carter and Zia Kane, all is well until his girlfriend sees him fight off a seopard, his girlfriend Alyssa decides to tell her parents, but when suspicions start to grow, was this the start of a war or an alliance? Fans of pjo and kc please read on
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: Hello my name is** _ **keepcalm3232**_ **I am the author of "you again?" and "the next generation", the "next generation" project has not worked out to well, so I am starting a new story. Some of the same characters, just a different plot.**

 **Zia and Carter**

 **Rashid Ikansdar Kane 14**

 **Raven Ahura Kane 15**

 **Ruby Kane 10**

 **Sadie and Walt**

 **Amanda Anai Stone 12**

 **Ethan James Stone14**

 **Percy and Annabeth**

 **Luke Jackson 15**

 **Alyssa Jackson14**

 **Jason and Piper**

 **Dawn Olivia Grace 12**

 **Lily Andromeda Grace 14**

 **Logan Grace 15**

 **Rashid P.O.V**

 **Hey guys, it's been a long time since my Dad and Aunt's last recording, I've listen to them a couple times, so I know all of their adventures by heart. Well, you might possibly be asking yourself, "who is this strange kid talking?". My name is Rashid Ikansdar Kane and I am a ninth grader who goes to Goode middle school, where every year is a "Goode Year!" , and if you are just that nosy I am the son of Zia and Carter Kane, and next in line to become THE PHARAOH!**

 **Anyway I was getting ready to go to school, I was originally born and raised in Eygpt, but my parents sent me to school in Manhattan, for a normal education. Up until a couple months ago my education consisted of combat, reading and writing hieroglyphs as well whatever else my parents thought I needed to know. I've been living here in Brooklyn a.k.a the 21** **st** **Nome, with my cousins, Aunt and Uncle, who are also magicians, but my uncle is living under some pretty weird circumstances. I mean I've known people who hosted gods, but geeze!, around the clock, 24/7, and he doesn't even explode. Anyway, back to the whole school thing, it hasn't been all bad, I've been going to that school for about 6 months, and I am still completely sane, even with the piles of homework, rude teachers, and people who still think they can try and mess with me. My girlfriend Alyssa, who has been going to school for years showed me the ropes, and yep you heard right, GIRLFRIEND! It is awesome, she is so beautiful, she has straight raven black hair, and stormy grey eyes, very thin, but can still scarf down a whole hamburger, and eat nachos with me. Any way I put on my school attire, which consisted of Dark blue jeans and a long sleeve gray button shirt, to match my perfectly messy hair. Then I got on the train to go to school.**

 **Alyssa's P.O.V**

 **I was sitting in front of the old tree in front of the school, reading my third novel of the week, waiting for my boyfriend Rashid to show up and walk me to my locker. I was reading very intently, when my BFF Lily, walked up to me and said "Your waiting for trouble again, aren't you?" I replied calmly "No" I rolled my eyes. She began to speak again, but then Rashid came, he helped me off the ground, and casually said "Hey, whats up". Sometimes I get so excited by the smallest things he says or does, and this was one of them, he always has this aura of a minor god or something, but he is a mortal, so I guess he is just super confident, I feel so safe and protected when I am with him. Lily on the other hand, automatically just doesn't like him for some odd reason.**

 **We were the last people outside, when this strange woman in a sexy read dress walked up to us. Rashid stared at her for a moment then pushed Lily and I back and said "Get inside the school, Now!" very sternly. I yelled "Why!". Then all of a sudden the woman turned into this leopard like creature, Lily and I screamed, but Rashid didn't even seem to flinch. He turned to me a yelled some gibberish, then Lily and I were encased in some kind of protective bubble, I glanced over at Rashid and he had some kind of broken sword, taking a fighting stance. I've seen a lot of greek monsters, but this wasn't one of them. The leopard thingy swiped its paw at Rashid, but he quickly ducked and rolled to the other side of the monster, cutting it a couple times, then it turned to dust. Then some type of portal opened up with a silver light and he dropped the broken sword in there. He then walked over to my bubble and mumbled some more gibberish, then the bubble was gone. He sighed and said "I didn't want you to find out this way." He then tried to hug me then backed away, he then looked at me apologetically and said " I will not be going to school today", then he vanished**


	2. Chapter 2

Alyssa's P.O.V continued…..

Lily and I didn't even go to school that day we were to shaken up, we ran straight to camp, where our parents spend most of their mornings because they don't have to go to work until around 1, sometimes they even worked from home. Anyway when we crossed the border, I felt a strange surge of power and energy, it's like I am always at my best when I am here. We dashed off to the big house where we found my parents, Percy and Annabeth Jackson, as well as Lily's parents Jason and Piper Grace. We were panting like wet dogs, I tried to explain the situation, but all that came out was "hot guy, bubble, monster, broken sword" I said all of this between breathes. All at once our parents said "Calm. Down."

Then I explained everything, except for the fact that Rashid was my boyfriend, I mean I wasn't even allowed to date, cut me some slack! The parents then got into their little group huddle and whispered, all I heard was, "I thought we would never have to see them again", "how do we get in touch?", "Iris message duh". Then they separated, and my dad spoke "we are going to visit some old friends", then he and my uncle Jason went into a separate room. When they came out they looked extremely worried

Suddenly there was a loud boom, and this swirling sandy vortex appeared, then a man who resembled the Pilsburry doughboy stepped out and said "My pharoh has requested your presence". Uncle Jason stepped through as if it were the most casual thing in the world then followed Aunt Piper, "Could we come?" Lily blurted out, my mom said "I'm not sure your rea…" she then got cut off by my dad saying "Why not". He then pushed us through before my mom could say anything. Lily and I landed in a room filled with pretty images, we stared, they were so beautiful. We were then disrupted by a voice saying "Look away child!". In front of us were five thrones, in the middle was a strong and muscular man with armor on, to his right a lady dressed in a beautiful silk dress, next to the woman were two young girls around my age, and next to the man was empty throne. The man got up from his throne and hugged my dad and Uncle, like he knew them.

The strange man said "Hello children, my name is Carter Kane, and this is my family, my wife Zia, my daughters Raven and Ruby. My son however is not here. Raven go retrieve him, he must meet our guests". The girl then bowed to us and ran down the hall to get her brother. The adults began to talk until I couldn't help myself anymore, I blurted out "who are you people"

My mother said "Don't be rude!" in a stern voice

That Carter guy just laughed and said "No Annabeth, it's okay" he walked up to me and said "My name is Carter Kane, Egyptian magician, slayer of Aphopis, ruler of the Egyptian gods since fifteen, and a friend of your parents."

I just stared in shock "Egypt!" , and to make things even more confusing, Raven walked through the door with her brother, Rashid. Before I even got the chance to speak he said "What is Alyssa doing here?," We were both speechless, my father said "How do you two know eachother"

He began to say " she is my …" I blurted up "CLASSMATE!"

Lily interrupted "She is his GIRLFRIEND!, the jig is up Alyssa we are already in enough trouble!"

Rashid and I just stared at eachother.

Rashids P.O.V

After that wonderful reunion, my mother tried to lighten the mood, by saying "Rashid speaks very highly of your daughter. I winced, when I realized something, those were her parents. All of a sudden my sisters start chanting "Rash has a girlfriend! Rash has a girlfriend!". I got so angry I screamed "Stop it!". They retorted "What you gonna do about it, RASH!". Then Ruby yelled "Ma'w" and a gallon of water came crashing down on me. They embarrassed me in front of my girlfriend. I took out my khopesh and took a fighting stance. Then all of a sudden my mother erupted in flames, which she does when she gets angry, she walked over to me and grabbed my ear, then to my sisters, then she waved her hand and we disappeared into the traing room she said "Work your problems out here, not in front of the guests, do you understand me, and don't kill eachother" and with that she disappeared.

Zia 's P.O.V

I appeared back in the hall of ages next to Carter, suddenly Alyssa began to speak up, "Excuse me ma'm but where did you take him"

I responded "A place where he will learn to work out his own problems"

She asked " May I speak with him?"

"I don't think that is wise, but with your parents permission, you may go"

Percy spoke and said " she has our permission"

I then told her "protect yourself child!, watch out for my daughters"and then I transported her to Rashid.

Alyssa's P.O.V

All I heard was "Protect yourself child" and then I was gone

I then found my self in the middle of a battle field..


End file.
